Neville Longbottom
Neville Longbottom (born July 30, 1980) was a Hogwarts student in the same year as Harry Potter. His parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom were well-respected Aurors, and members of the First Order of the Phoenix. Shortly after his birth, they were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr., by means of the Cruciatus Curse. After the incapacitation of his parents, Neville went to live with his grandmother. Throughout the years, Neville grew from a shy, introverted boy into a courageous defender of Hogwarts. He survived the Second Battle of Hogwarts and eventually became the new Herbology professor. Characteristics Neville is described as a round faced boy with light brown hair. Being quite clumsy and forgetful, he is often picked on by other students, particularly those from Slytherin. Not being very studious, he frequently lacked confidence in his classes; he was terrified of Potions master Severus Snape, and was frequently bullied for his mishaps in class. However, in his third year, his self-esteem was raised in Defense Against the Dark Arts classes with encouragement from professor Remus Lupin. By his fifth year, he managed to raise his confidence and pass his O.W.L.s; his best subject is, by far, Herbology, in which he received an "Outstanding." He also managed to pass his Potions exam. He found he was able to perform better without Snape breathing down his neck. He was also a key member of Dumbledore's Army, and progressed farther than anyone, sans Hermione Granger. Biography 1991 Neville first appeared as an unnamed character on Platform 9¾, where he told his grandmother that he had lost his toad, Trevor. He meets Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for the first time on the train when he enters their compartment tearfully looking for Trevor. After arriving at Hogsmeade Station, Neville managed to retrieve Trevor from Hagrid. At the Sorting Ceremony, Neville was so nervous, when the Sorting Hat shouted out his house, he ran across the Great Hall with the Hat still on his head; he had to return to the stool to hand the Hat to the next student. On the way to Gryffindor Tower after the Welcoming Feast, Neville had a bundle of walking sticks dropped on his head by Peeves the Poltergeist. In his first Potions lesson, Neville managed to melt Seamus Finnigan's cauldron, and was drenched in their boil-curing potion. The following week in his first flying lesson with Madam Hooch, Neville accidentally broke his wrist after falling off his broom from a great height; afraid of being left behind on the ground, he had pushed off too early. He was taken to the hospital wing and his wrist was healed. Several hours later, he ended up heading to the Hogwarts Trophy Room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for the former's duel with Draco Malfoy. Nearly getting caught by Filch, the four end up in the forbidden third floor corridor, where Neville drew Harry's attention to a giant three-headed dog. They manage to escape and safely return to Gryffindor Tower. Shortly after Christmas vacation, Neville was the target of a prank by Draco Malfoy in which his legs were stuck together with the Leg Locker Curse. Neville had to bunny-hop all the way to Gryffindor Tower so someone could perform the countercurse. When Harry, Ron and Hermione urged him to report Malfoy, Neville replied that he didn't want more trouble. Harry gave Neville his last Chocolate frog from Christmas. He then told Neville that he was worth twelve Malfoys, and that the Sorting Hat chose him for Gryffindor, while Malfoy was in "stinking Slytherin." Several seconds later, Neville inadvertantly helped the trio identify Nicolas Flamel when he gave Harry the collectible card (Dumbledore) from the Chocolate Frog. Neville was sent to the hospital wing a third time after a Qudditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Having heard Malfoy taunt the Gryffindor team, Neville got into a fight with Crabbe and Goyle. The pair knocked Neville out cold, but Madam Pomfrey believed Neville would make a full recovery. In time, Neville learned about Harry and Hermione's attempt to take Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback up to the Astromy Tower to send to Ron's brother Charlie. When he found Malfoy was trying to get them caught, Neville snuck out of Gryffindor Tower to find them and warn them. He instead ended up getting caught by Professor McGonagall, losing fifty House points, and put in detention, along with Harry, Hermione and Malfoy. Sent into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to search for an injured unicorn, Neville and Malfoy went along one path with Fang, while the other three took another. Neville was frightened by Malfoy, who snuck up behind him and grabbed him; Neville panicked and sent up wand sparks to warn Hagrid. When Hagrid learned the truth, he instead paired Neville with himself and Hermione. On the night Quirinus Quirrell attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone, Neville attempted to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from sneaking out to stop him. He was willing to fist fight them, but was incapacitated by Hermione's Full Body Bind. For standing up to the trio, Neville won ten ponts for Gryffindor at the end-of-term feast. Having, moments before, tied Slytherin for the House Cup, this pushed Gryffindor into undisputed first place. The following day, Neville boarded the Hogwarts Express with everyone else to return home for the summer. 1992 Neville's first appearance in 1992 was after the start-of-term feast, where he applauded Harry and Ron for flying a car to Hogwarts. The following morning when Ron received a Howler from his mother, Neville urged him to open it quickly. In Gilderoy Lockhart's first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, a pair of Cornish pixies picked Neville up by the ears and hung him, by his cloak, from a chandalier. Moments later, he crashed back to the ground when the chandalier collapsed. After the Basilisk attack on Colin Creevey, Neville tried to protect himself by purchasing a large, "evil-smelling" green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail. The other students pointed out that Neville should be all right; he was a pure-blood and thus unlikely to be attacked. Neville attended the first (and only) meeting of Lockhart's dueling club. To practice Expelliarmus, Neville was paired with Justin Finch-Fletchley. When Lockhart suggested the pair to volunteer spell blocking, Snape shot this down, claiming that Neville had difficulty with the simplest spells, and would somehow send Justin to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Shortly after Valentine's Day, Neville informed Harry that his, Harry's, belongings had been searched by someone. 1993 ]] Neville's first appearance in 1993 was on the Hogwarts Express. Having stopped in the middle of nowhere, Neville enters Harry's compartment to find out what has happened. Moments later, a Dementor enters the compartment. After arriving at Hogsmeade station, Neville told people about the experience in the compartment. This made its way to Draco Malfoy, who taunted Harry about fainting. In their first Divination class, Neville accidentally broke two of Professor Trelawney's tea cups while reading tea leaves. As the class departed, Professor Trelawney warned him that he would be late next class and urged him to work hard to catch up with everyone else. In Care of Magical Creatures class, Neville practiced bowing to a Hippogriff; he constantly backed away from the animal, which didn't seem to want to bow back. The next day in Potions, Neville again managed to earn the ire of Professor Snape. He somehow was able to turn his Shrinking Solution orange instead of green. To ensure Neville would get the potion right, Snape told him that he would feed some of it to Neville's toad, Trevor, at the end of the class. Desperately, he asked Hermione for help; she whispered instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth. By the end of class, he was able to turn his potion green, and successfully shrunk Trevor from a toad to a tadpole. Later that day, Neville helped Professor Lupin's first practical Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson about Boggarts. When asked what scared him most in the world, Neville replied "Professor Snape." To counter the boggart, Lupin asked Neville to picture Snape in his grandmother's clothes. For his help, Neville earned ten points for Gryffindor. In the spring of 1994, Neville lost the passwords to Gryffindor Tower; because Sir Cadogan changed them so frequently, Neville needed to write them down so he could remember them. After the passwords disappeared, Sirius Black managed to enter Gryffindor Tower with a knife. After learning Neville was indirectly responsible, Professor McGonagall banned him from all future visits into Hogsmeade, gave him a detention, and forbade anyone from giving him the password to the common room. Two days later, Neville received a Howler from his grandmother; he tore out of the Great Hall, amid shouts of laughter, and opened it in the entrance hall. At the end of his Divination final exam, Neville was told that, if he told anyone his results, he would suffer a serious accident. 1994 In 1994, Neville met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. He jealously listened to their recap of the Qudditch World Cup final; his grandmother had not wanted to go, and did not purchase tickets. He was also awestruck by Ron's miniature figurine of Viktor Krum. In Mad-Eye Moody's first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Neville was able to supply information about the Unforgivable Curses, in particular the Cruciatus Curse. When Moody demonstrated the curse on a spider, Neville was terrified; he gripped his desk so hard, his knuckles turned white. After class, Moody took Neville to his office for a cup of tea. Having heard from Professor Sprout about Neville's aptitude in Herbology, Moody had a number of books he thought Neville would enjoy. A few days later in class, Neville was put under the Imperius Curse by Moody, under the pretense of letting the class know what it felt like. Under Moody's influence, Neville performed a series of "quite astonishing gymnastics" that he could not have performed normally. When the the Yule Ball was announced during the Triwizard Tournament, Neville asked Hermione to go with him. After Hermione politely declined, Neville asked Ginny Weasley. While the pair seemed to enjoy themselves, Neville accidentally stepped on Ginny's toes while dancing. 1995 In 1995, Neville met with Harry and Ginny on the Hogwarts Express. Searching for seats, the trio entered Luna Lovegood's compartment. Once inside, he excitedly showed them his Mimbulus mimbletonia, a birthday present from his great uncle Algie. He told them about his plans to show it to Professor Sprout, as well as wanting to breed it. After arriving at Hogwarts, Neville defended Harry during a verbal fight with Seamus Finnigan, claiming that the ''Daily Prophet was going downhill, not Harry and Dumbledore. He and his grandmother both believed Harry's claim that Voldemort had returned. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione began organizing Dumbledore's Army, Neville was one of the first to sign up. At their first meeting in the Room of Requirement, Neville was left partnerless when they began practice; Neville instead partnered with Harry. After successfully Disarming Harry, Neville then joined Ron and Hermione, so Harry could check on the others. By the beginning of Christmas break, Neville had improved "beyond all recognition." During Christmas break, Harry's friends learned that Neville's parents were not dead, but patients in St. Mungo's, having gone insane after being tortured by a group of Death Eaters. Harry was the only one who already knew this, having found out in the Pensieve in 1994, but he had told no one, keeping Neville's secret safe. Before Neville left, his mother handed him an empty Droobles Blowing Gum wrapper; while his grandmother wanted him to throw it away, Neville instead pocketed it. When Harry had a vision that Sirius Black was in danger at the Ministry of Magic, Neville was one of the students who volunteered to accompany him. As Harry continously refused, Neville wondered if Harry thought the D.A. had just been a game. When Harry finally gave in, the foursome, as well as Ginny and Luna, left for London. Once in the Hall of Prophecy, Harry was drawn to an orb that had his name on it. Neville urged him not to remove it. During the subsequent battle, Neville's nose and wand were broken by Antonin Dolohov. When Hermione was knocked out, Neville volunteered to carry her to the exit. They were cornered by the Death Eaters, and Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Neville with the Crucitus Curse, wanting to see how long he held out before cracking like his parents. After the Order of the Phoenix arrived, Harry tried to get out with Neville. As he was pulled up a flight of stairs, Neville accidentally smashed the prophecy. As the battle continued, Neville alerted Harry to the appearance of Professor Dumbledore. As Harry later learned, Neville was one of two possible children listed by the prophecy: As both Neville and Harry were born at the close of July to parents who had all escaped Voldemort three times, they both qualified for the prophecy child. However, Dumbledore believed that the prophecy did indeed refer to Harry, not Neville. 1996 Not much is mentioned of Neville except he helps in the First battle of Hogwarts, where he is seen standing guard outside the Room of Requirement, waiting for Draco Malfoy. He participates in the battle with the Death Eaters and is relatively unharmed. Along with Luna Lovegood, he is the only member of the D.A. to reply to the summons via the coins. 1997 Again, Neville does not appear until near the end of the school year. In Harry's absence, he, Ginny, and Luna restarted Dumbledore's Army, and helped protect fellow students from being bullied by the Death Eater teachers, the Carrows. He led many underground revolts, from writing, "Dumbledore’s Army, still recruiting" on the Hogwarts walls to freeing students the Carrows had imprisoned and were torturing. By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts, Neville has been physically beaten up. His face is covered with numerous cuts acquired from resisting the Carrows. Neville helped Harry, Ron and Hermione into Hogwarts via the Hog's Head and Room of Requirement. He participated in the Second Battle of Hogwarts, and came out relatively unscathed. After the first round of battle, he stood up in defiance of Voldemort, and was forced to wear the Sorting Hat as it burned. Fortunately, due to Harry’s "sacrifice," Neville shrugs off the Body Binding curse and frees himself. Because of his tremendous bravery shown on the battle field, he pulls the Sword of Gryffindor from the burning hat. In a single stroke, he killed Nagini, destroying Voldemort's last Horcrux. During the battle, he used various plants to attack Death Eaters, and he helped transport injured and dead students to the Great Hall. He even helped Ron defeat Fenrir Greyback. Adulthood After graduating from Hogwarts, Neville eventually became the school's Professor of Herbology. He was appointed at some time between 1998 and 2017, but remained in contact with Harry Potter and the others. Ginny tells their eldest son, James, to give Neville their love when he sees him at Hogwarts (much to James' disgust). Neville also liked showing his students his D.A. coin, and telling them about his adventures. In time, he married his former classmate and D.A. member Hannah Abbott, and the pair lived at the Leaky Cauldron, where she becomes the landlady. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' References Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Category:Longbottom family fr:Neville Londubat